


Don't Cry

by Narcissisticpeacock



Series: The Hero and the Archer [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Jess finds Adora after Faith's death.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Elusetta on tumblr!

Anger is flowing through her. It’s burning its way through her limbs and scorching away anything in its path. She keeps herself moving so it doesn’t swallow her up, but she’s angry and not thinking straight and she wants to send that damn drug-soaked bitch down to hell with an arrow to the throat.

And then Whitehorse radios her.

They’ve got Adora at the jail again. They found her, or maybe she found them, but either way, they have her. And she’s hurt.

Jess feels herself choke up a bit at the news, but then she’s already making her way to the jail. She doesn’t have time to think about anything else.

Adora looks horrible.

There’s blood in her hair, butterfly bandages holding a cut together on her forehead and sutures down the length of one forearm. Tracey is busy bandaging it when Jess appears standing there, eyes on the deputy.

“Hold on there, Jess. I’m almost done here, then you can have her to yourself.”

Something about Tracey seems different. Jess doesn’t want to ask who died because she’s not looking forward to the answer.

Adora sees her and smiles. “Jess!”

Jess wants to smile, wants to show how happy she is that Adora is alive and there before her. It's hard to do when all she can think of is losing her again.

She moves closer to Adora, tugging a chair to the edge of the bed. “How you feeling, darlin?”

Adora takes her hand and holds it tight. “I don’t think I really have an answer. But better, now that you’re here.” She tugs Jess in and presses a kiss to her lips. “A lot has happened.”

Jess kisses her back without a thought, but then her eyes flash over to Tracey.

Tracey shrugs. “You know I won’t say a word. Anyone else tries to, they’ve got me and the sheriff to go through.”

She’s talking about the fact Adora and Jess are… dating sounds like the wrong word, but it sums up what’s needed. Not everyone in the area is friendly to their type.

Tracey finishes up the bandage. “I’ll make sure no one bugs you.”

She heads off, leaving them on their own.

Adora wastes no time pulling Jess onto the cot with her.

“I missed you so much,” Adora murmurs.

Jess feels all of the emotions that anger had burned away come flooding back. She takes a deep breath and tries to control it but it’s too late.

“I’m sorry,” she croaks out.

“Wh-- Sweet, what for?”

“I didn’t even notice them take you. You were there and then you weren’t. And I lost the trail and couldn’t find you-- they just took you and--”

Adora’s hands go to Jess’s cheeks. “Shh, shh, shh, baby… Don’t cry.”

Jess hadn’t realized she was crying. But she’s angry; at the world, at herself, at every single damn peggie out there. The rest she doesn’t care to parse but she’s still sad and she can’t ignore it.

“I coulda done something. I-- I’m gonna kill that bitch. She’s never gonna touch you again, I swear, I’ll…” She lets herself be pulled against Adora.

Adora is soft. Jess doesn’t know how else to describe it. The world is hard and cold and nothing is right about it, but Adora is the opposite. She's full of things Jess hasn't experienced much in her life and for some reason she actually likes Jess. There's no real reason that Adora, a Jewish lesbian from outside of Seattle who had a healthy family life and two loving parents, should find any redeeming traits in her. Besides the ability to kill peggies.

Especially here when she can’t stop herself from fucking crying.

“Fuck. Shit.” She wipes at her face.

“Hey, hey… It’s alright. If you need to, you can.”

Jess swears again. “I don’t need to. It’s stupid.” Another swear. “I’m gonna put an arrow in her throat, I…”

“Shh, baby, she’s already gone.”

Jess looks up at that. “What?”

“She’s dead. I promise.” Adora seems to sink in on herself. “She was a bad person but… I think she was a victim first. I don’t think she was always like that.”

Jess is damn near startled to see tears forming in the woman’s eyes.

“She just-- Everything went wrong for her and so many people failed her. And that sick fuck came in and drugged her and-- Tracey said her name was Rachel. Before she was Faith.” She sinks further in, becoming impossibly small on the bed beside Jess. “I didn’t… I wasn’t always Adora. My dads changed my name when they adopted me but-- But they were good. They loved me and made sure I was okay and-- No one did that for her.”

Adora is sobbing against Jess’s chest. She clings there with tight fingers on Jess’s jacket.

Jess isn’t sure what to do. It’s been a long time since she’s been any sort of good with emotions.

“So little could have changed and-- I could’ve ended up like her. I could’ve, could’ve gotten addicted and, taken advantage of-- Or if just one person, one goddamn person had gone to her and, and actually tried to help! Things could’ve been different for her!” She takes a deep breath, pressing her forehead to Jess’s collarbone. “How is our world so fucked that she ended up like that? Who decided I got to have the happy ending and she, she ended up a body in the river? We’re practically the same damn age...”

Just then, Jess grabs her hard. She keeps her close. “Don’t you cry about that,” she growls. “These aren’t choices you got. It’s not your fault she ended that way.” She takes a deep breath. What else is she supposed to say? “She was never sweet. Not like you. She never woulda been as great as you.”

“But we don’t know that…” Adora shutters as she tries to breathe. “If someone had just helped her…”

“Wouldn’t’ve changed who she is,” Jess practically spits. “There’s parts of you that you can’t change. She was always mean. Nothing like you. Shouldn’t think about what could have been anyway. Doesn’t change anything. I know better than anyone.” She’s had plenty of her own nights, wondering how even one change might change her. Wondering what might give her a life better than what she has. The thoughts don’t happen as much with Adora nearby, though.

“I just… I wish I could’ve done something.”

“I know, darlin’. That’s just who you are.”

It’s another few minutes before Adora calms down. Idely, she takes one of Jess’s hands and bends her middle and ring finger down towards the palm, and guides the thumb, pointer, and pinky so they’re straight up. Jess is used to this sort of thing. It’s Adora teaching her signs.

Adora turns Jess’s hand towards her and copies it.

“What’s this one mean?” Jess asks.

Adora goes to answer, but stops herself. She only says two words.“... You’ll learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr as Chloe-gayzer.


End file.
